


Завтрак для чемпиона

by gotham2018



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018
Summary: "Ты понимаешь, что сегодня десять лет с момента нашей встречи? Ты нашел меня в доках среди ночи с крысой в зубах".





	Завтрак для чемпиона

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: поедание крыс

Липкий морской воздух, тонко пахнущий бензином, свежей солью и гниющими помоями, пробирал холодом до самого спинного мозга. Кирк втянул голову в плечи и сощурился, фокусируясь на быстром движении в уже родной темноте на расстоянии пары метров. Крошечный зверек, перебирая лапками, стучал коготками по бетонному полу, от него несло спасительным теплом.

Кирк никогда не был спортивным: они с Уиллом, соответствуя всем клише из паршивых телесериалов про колледж, еще на первом курсе предсказуемо поделили между собой амплуа заучки и гордости факультетской регби-команды. Однако сейчас, когда каждый день давался Кирку с боем, поймать юркую крысу в темноте диковинным образом не стоило ему ничего.

Сделав выпад, Кирк привычно и бережно сжал маленькое горячее тельце в ладонях — в конце концов, он привык иметь дело с крысами в лаборатории. Происходящее по сути не отличается от научной рутины, повторил он, точно мантру. Кирк почти привык. Ему было почти не противно, хотя тепло манило и тянуло к себе, скручивая желудок болезненным спазмом предвкушения.

Следовало действовать быстро, но аккуратно — несмотря на общую необыкновенность ситуации, к которой нельзя было применить ни одну повседневную установку, Кирку очень не хотелось касаться крысиной шкуры сразу же ртом, так что он крепко ухватил грызуна поперек живота и, не дав себе замешкаться, впился в крысиную шею отросшими за время изгнания ногтями. Крыса заверещала, Кирк замешкался, следуя старым, неуместным ныне рефлексам, и кровь зазря полилась толчками на его заношенные грязные брюки. Кирк припал к ране ртом, всасывая тепло. Это вызвало контрастное противоречие: он пил кровь, крысиную кровь, невозможно было выкинуть это из головы. От осмысления Кирка тошнило, глотка то и дело сжималась в рвотном позыве, но в то же время солоноватое тепло во рту и желудке заставляло переживать удовольствие такое простое и сильное, что он еле сдержал довольный стон.

Животное забилось в его руке, но быстро затихло и обмякло, ведь счет шел на секунды: Кирк был голоден.

Он все время был голоден. Голод точил его похуже уже привычных упадочных мыслей. Кирк всегда знал, что простейшая потребность убивает склонность к меланхолической демагогии, и быстро убедился в этом на своей шкуре. Сложно рассуждать о перспективах и брошенной жизни, если ты умираешь от голода. Дни, когда Кирк жалел крыс, остались далеко позади, но и крыс уже надолго не хватало. Каждый прием пищи сокращал промежутки между ними — Кирк входил во вкус. Первые раз десять разум брал свое, и Кирка обильно рвало все еще теплой кровью, но голод, конечно, побеждал.

Крыса кончилась. Кирку хотелось разорвать ее в клочья и обсосать потроха, выдавить всю влагу, чтобы как-то заполнить сосущую пустоту внутри живота. Он был готов съесть кошку или собаку.

Или даже что-нибудь покрупнее.

Готэмские доки отдаляли неизбежное — сложно найти менее популярный район города. Южная их часть была давно заброшена. Когда-то этот сегмент порта хотели облагородить, но громадная башня гостиницы, воздвигнутая на пирсе, так никогда и не приняла ни одного гостя. Кирк и не помнил, что именно пошло не так. Теперь эта башня, разоренная подростками и бездомными, возвышалась над доками, среди кривых голов подъемных кранов, что упирались в бетонные плиты громадными ржавыми ногами. Кабинки брошенного фуникулера жалобно скрипели под порывами ветра, океан разъедал пирсы, плесень ела громоздящиеся друг на друга контейнеры, а выбитые окна гостиницы недружелюбно смотрели назад, на Готэм, и, казалось, росли в количестве с каждым днем.

Сюда никто не ходил. Окружая себя препятствиями, Кирк нашел самый темный и смрадный участок доков и притаился там, словно городское чудовище в канализации.

Тоннель, в котором Кирк теперь жил, раньше вел от набережной к гостинице, предоставляя горожанам возможность срезать, отказавшись от сомнительного вида в пользу экономии времени. Пешеходный тоннель шел под складами, разгрузочными платформами и кранами, — когда-то, когда и у него, и у прибрежной гостиницы еще были шансы на светлое будущее, Кирк ходил здесь с матерью. Уже тогда половина желтых ламп не работала, а стены покрылись хаотичными граффити. Сейчас в переходе стояла уютная темнота.

Кирк оторвался от шершавой шкурки и облизал обметанные губы. Вроде бы стало немного легче, но глаза все равно слезились, колени дрожали, а озноб прошибал неровными волнами. Кирк в последний раз сжал тельце, точноребенок, выскребающийсладкое донышко банки с арахисовой пастой, и в разочаровании выбросил трупик на пол.

А потом вздрогнул еще до того, как понял причину своего волнения — эхо тоннеля подхватило звук чьих-то неспешных шагов. Это было удивительно. При этом Кирк всегда знал, что рано или поздно такой день настанет. Даже не обремененные чувством самосохранения подростки не совались в переход, предпочитая добираться до отеля длинным, но светлым путем, пролегающим под кранами и между рядами контейнеров. За месяц добровольного подземного заключения Кирк, к счастью, не встретил в темноте тоннеля ни единой души. Темнота не мешала Кирку. Он принял ее, сжился с ней и привык. Мешал голод.

Голод грыз его, сводя всю палитру эмоций к первичным инстинктам, и все окружающее Кирк чуял своим голодом, точно неведомым новым органом чувств.

Так и сейчас: Кирк не то что видел незнакомца в полутьме, он его чувствовал. Его тепло, спокойное и размеренное дыхание, сокращение сердечной мышцы и исправных легких, уверенную, но расслабленную походку. Крупное тело, широкие плечи и широкую челюсть. Кирк чувствовал все двести тридцать фунтов мышц, снабженных кровотоком. Кровь стучала невыносимо громко — назойливый шум океана отступал, утекая на задний план. Вместе с ним отступала и тяжесть данных себе обещаний.

Легкомысленный незнакомец неумолимо приближался. Кирк нервничал, застыв в темноте. У него потели ладони, а в голове стало настолько тесно от мыслей, что заломило в затылке. Наверное, будь это заплутавшая старуха или пугливый школьник, Кирк никогда бы ничего не сделал. Он вдруг вспомнил случайные кадры из какой-то телепередачи, виденной в далеком детстве: быстрые, натасканные на чужой страх хаунды загоняли не менее быстрых испуганных зайцев, точно иллюстрируя собой понятие «буржуазное излишество». Но есть разница между охотой на зайца и на медведя, быстро подумал Кирк, мучительно подбирая оправдания. Их шансы равны, и в этом будет своя справедливость, повторил он про себя. Но через пару секунд и в этом уже не было нужды — голод нахлынул заново, изматывающий, волнующий и примитивный, он забирал любые признаки человечности, и Кирк сглотнул так громко, что удивился, как его не услышали.

Наверное, старый Кирк, молчаливый, внимательный и одинокий, с недобровольно выученной привычкой наблюдать со стороны, успел бы задуматься о причинах и следствиях, которые в столь странный час привели незнакомца в столь странное место, но сейчас Кирку уже ни до чего не было дела. 

Как только человек поравнялся с ним, Кирк бросился вперед, пробежав каких-то три метра на четырех конечностях, словно животное, удивительно ловко прыгнул на него со спины, схватил за волосы и дернул назад, открывая шею. Но зубы впустую клацнули прямо под ухом — Кирку оставался буквально сантиметр, когда человек ударил его локтем в челюсть так, что в голове зазвенело. Кирк бы удивился такой скорости реакции и силе, но его волновало только одно: стук сердца, ритм, с которым кровь толкалась в сосудах, густая как патока, от одних звуков этой неслышной раньше размеренной работы органов рот наполнялся слюной.

— Черт тебя возьми! — воскликнул человек и попытался сбросить с себя Кирка, но Кирк только сделал следующий выпад, вцепившись зубами в воротник кожаного плаща. Человек был быстр, но Кирк быстрее. Истощение, которое должно бы отнимать силы, наоборот давало их: он должен выжить, а чтобы выжить, необходимо есть.

Человек с размаху ударился спиной о стену, проехавшись вцепившемся в него Кирком по крипичной стене. Острая боль обожгла бок — наверное, треснули ребра. В первую секунду Кирк чуть не разжал руки, но боль только подстегнула его. Нахлынул почти животный азарт. В простом выборе — ты или тебя — было что-то такое безусловно верное, что Кирк, почти ослепший от болевого шока, с новой силой вцепился в кожаный воротник. Ему оставался один рывок. Кирку хватило доли секунды. Стиснув чужие плечи, он распахнул рот так, что хрустнули челюсти, и сомкнул крепкие зубы. 

И не понял, что произошло.  
Зубы проехались по теплой коже, оставив разве что жалкую царапину. Кирк, едва почуяв запах, присосался к ней губами, и даже не ощутил вкуса, — ее, считай, не было. 

Его сильно тряхнуло. Мышцы скрутило сладким спазмом.

Он только успел подумать, что первый раз не стоил и тысячной доли этого, и сразу же окунулся в блаженную белизну. Кирку показалось, что он окончательно потерял зрение и прозрел одновременно: все его проблемы перестали иметь хоть какое-то значение, голод остро вспыхнул, обжег бездонный желудок и тут же угас, уступая обволакивающему, завораживающему спокойствию. Адреналин сжал бесполезное сердце и тут же ударил им в грудную клетку так сильно, что у Кирка чуть не разошлись оставшиеся ребра. Тугой нервный узел в груди, затягивающийся последний месяц, вдруг распустился, уступив место приятной пустоте.

— Я хотел сделать скидку на то, что ты не в себе, но это уже слишком, — сказал человек. 

Кирк не понимал, что ему говорят. Незнакомец без малейшего усилия схватил его за ворот грязной рубашки одной рукой и поднял, как щенка. Экстаз отступил так же быстро, как накатил. Кирк беспомощно барахтался в воздухе, и у него не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, кто на этой охоте заяц. Незнакомец смотрел на него с таким видом, точно Кирку семь и он разбил окно класса математики футбольным мячом. Зрачки человека вдруг тускло блеснули красным, как будто отражая свет далеких огней.

— Пожалуйста... — пробормотал Кирк. Теперь ребра болели так, словно раскрошились в песок, и Кирк был уверен, что это только начало.

— А мне даже не дал шанса попросить, — ответил человек и швырнул его о гладкую стену тоннеля.

Кирк упал на грязный пол грудой тряпья. Содрогаясь от боли, он неловко перекатился на живот, попробовал встать на четвереньки, но колени расползались. Ладони беспомощно скользили по влажному камню. Озноб вернулся, все тело било крупной дрожью, и Кирк не мог сказать, что это — страх или холод. Он закопошился и, сделав неимоверное усилие, умудрился сесть, привалившись к стене спиной.

Человек стоял над ним и не двигался.

— Доктор Лэнгстром, — медленно сказал он. — Я многое о тебе слышал.

Кирк дернулся. Два слова прозвучали болезненно непривычно, как из когда-то заученного, но уже забытого иностранного языка. Кто такой доктор Лэнгстром? Где он сейчас?

— Реальность превзошла все мои ожидания.

Кирк Лэнгстром любил девушку своего лучшего друга со всем смирением безответности, стал доктором в области химии, потому что никогда не знал ничего другого, и ушел в науку так, как другие шли в монастырь. Доктор Лэнгстром ел яйца всмятку на завтрак, покупал идентичную пару брюк, когда старая приходила в негодность, ложился спать не позже полуночи и готов был идти на риски, если речь шла о химии. Доктор Лэнгстром не имел ни малейшего отношения к существу в заброшенном тоннеле у доков. Доктор Лэнгстром никогда не собирался им становиться.

Человек опустился перед ним корточки, протянул руку и дотронулся до Кирка. Положил ладонь на то место, где плечо переходит в шею, как будто еще не определился с тем, как все кончится. Он мог бережно поправить Кирку замусоленный воротничок или вогнать его кадык ему же в глотку. Кирк чувствовал напряжение в его руке — тяжелая и горячая, она прижимала к земле.

Господи, он, доктор Лэнгстром, только что собирался съесть этого человека. И, что хуже всего, он снова был голоден.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Кирк. Слова лезли сами собой после месяца молчания. Собственный голос звучал как чужой. — Пожалуйста, я не могу больше. Я не могу дальше. Это не я. Клянусь тебе, это не я!

Кирк думал про доктора Лэнгстрома, про его бесславный конец и неслучившуюся жизнь, про Тину, и Уилла, и своих родителей. Ему хватало смелости признать: есть только один способ сохранить в себе человека.

— Я сам прошу тебя, — сказал Кирк и закрыл глаза в страшном ожидании. — Это не я. Я никогда таким не был.

Он знал, что у него изо рта пахнет землей.

— Я вижу, — ответил человек. — Теперь я вижу.

Теплые пальцы на плече вдруг исчезли.

— Меня зовут Эрнан Герра. Я искал тебя, доктор Лэнгстром.

Кирк неуверенно запрокинул голову. Герра протягивал ему ладонь. Кирк тупо посмотрел на него. 

— Ты так и будешь сидеть на земле? — спросил Герра. — Что, ребра болят? Сейчас пройдет, твои ребра крепче, чем ты думаешь. Ты ничего не сломал.

Кирк несмело протянул ему руку. Он бы не удивился и, возможно, был бы рад, если бы Герра оторвал вырвал ему плечо из сустава, но тот только дернул Кирка вверх, помогая подняться. Все тело болело, но уже не так чудовищно, как пять минут назад.

— Страна переживает не лучшие времена, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы позволять докторам жить в канализации.

Стоять во весь рост после многих недель передвижения ползком было тяжело и непривычно. 

— Это не канализация, я не так низко пал, — невпопад ответил Кирк. — Если ты не хочешь убить меня, то чего же ты хочешь? — Он схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. — Впрочем, это неважно. Просто оставь меня в покое. Можешь не беспокоиться — я не протяну тут и месяца, и я могу тебе поклясться, что ты был первым и последним.

— Вторым, — быстро поправил его Герра без какого-либо намека на осуждение. — Конечно, не протянешь, я знаю как минимум двух людей, которые направляются сюда прямо сейчас отнюдь не с целью угостить тебя пивом, доктор Лэнгстром. У меня есть для тебя деловое предложение, — сказал Герра.

— Какое? — кисло усмехнулся Кирк. — Хочешь основать фирму, специализирующуюся на уборке скотобоен?

Герра улыбнулся. Может, он был сумасшедший — кто вообще станет улыбаться существу, которое только что пыталось тебя съесть?

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я так и не стал человеком, а ты уже перестал им быть. Мы всегда будем тут чужими. Возможно, теперь тебе и не светит работа при университете, но есть и другие варианты.

Кирк устал удивляться.

— Не стал человеком? Кто ты вообще такой?

В ребрах опять закололо, и он согнулся пополам.

— Тш-ш, — сказал Герра и взял Кирка за плечо. — Посмотри на меня.

И Кирк посмотрел. Глаза Герры были карие и уж слишком человеческие для того, кто не считает себя человеком.

— Ничего не кончилось. Мы никогда не станем людьми. Но в этом нет ничего страшного.

Кирк не знал, что именно побуждало его доверять этому человеку, — собственное отчаяние, отсутствие вариантов или карие глаза.Но доверять хотелось .

— Пойдем, — Герра поднял воротник пальто.

— Куда? — спросил Кирк.

— Позавтракаем, — ответил Герра. — Ты будешь есть, а я — рассказывать.

Кирк хмыкнул.

— Ты же понимаешь, что не можешь привести меня в дайнер и накормить тройным чизбургером?

— Я знаю, — сказал Герра, не скрывая веселья. — Мы найдем тебе какой-нибудь подходящий чизбургер, — он сделал пару шагов к свету, остановился и посмотрел на Кирка.

Солнце красило желтым скопившийся в заливе мусор и слепило слезящиеся глаза. Скрипели кабинки фуникулера. Впереди вздыбились небоскребы даунтауна.


End file.
